Is this a dream? a SakuXSasu fan fic
by Duncanandme4ever
Summary: Was I dreaming? Or was Sasuke really kissing me? This can’t be real! But It feels so perfect. srry i suck at summaries :P so my first ever Naruto fan fic so yeah Read&Reveiw : SakuraXSasuke


**My first Naruto fan fic ever :))) i decide Sakura and Sasuke because they are just amazing couple, i'm watching the origonal series now so i hope they'll hook up!**

**KK I don't Own Sasuke, Sakura, or preety much anyone from Naruto in general not even the show. Id be soo cool if i could but sadly i dont so, o wells!**

**KK i hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

I opened my lavender eyes to find myself in a room.

My salmon colored hair in my face.

Feeling as cold as I never was before in my life.

What is this feeling? I thought.

Why do I feel like I'm alone?

I am alone.

Nobody in the room.

No wait it's a forest.

Why am I here? I thought, then a shadow moved from the corner of my eye. I was startled turning my head to the fast running creature moving back and forth until I felt a breath on the back of my neck.

I'ts like I was paralyzed,

I couldn't move.

I could feel each breath getting heavier, and heavier.

I tried to scream but nothing came out.

On my hands and knees on the ground beginning to cry not knowing who was behind me.

Then I heard the creature whisper in my ears from behind while holding one hand on my back holding me in place.

The voice was so soft, so smooth and it was SASUKE'S VOICE!?!?

I held my crying for I felt him flip me over on my back and pin me down with his fierce hands, keeping his arms steady. I felt my face turn red but also I was confused on why he found me and is holding me in this position.

"S-S-Sasuke" I slowly whispered feeling more shocked at what he was doing. But also I could hear my inner self going "Oh HELL YES! All my hard work finally paid off!" But I tried turning the voice down in my head so I could only hear my other thoughts, but most importantly…

_Sasuke's voice…_

"Sakura" He whispered again looking into my teary eyes and leaning closer to my face. I couldn't help feeling a smile grow across my face and I felt myself blush even more. His cold, pale hand brushed across my cheek turning it cold.,then leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

Was I dreaming?

Or was Sasuke _really_ kissing me?

This can't be real!

But It feels so perfect.

His lips were soft filling my body with warm mushy feelings but not letting him stop I continue the kiss to turn it into something more.

I pressed mine against him harder feeling the passion between each of our short breaks for air. He hinted me that I was doing a good job by moaning each time we kissed. We where getting so into it I pushed myself up onto his body without breaking away from the kisses.

I tried kissing him some more to keep him in the mood just in case if he wanted to break away. Instead he put his index finger between our lips then I pulled away from the dark boy's face.

"Sakura" He said so softly in his dark Gothic voice. I turned my head to him looking into his blackish eyes noticing the tears piling in his eyes. But for the first time in awhile he finally smiled at me and said the words I always wanted to here, "I love you Sakura, I always had"

I herd his voice start to crackle from all the build-up tears when he said he always had. I threw my arms around the goth boy's neck pressing our foreheads together, smiling "I l-love you too Sasuke" surprisingly instead of holding back tears I didn't care if I didn't want him to see me cry or not.

The only thing that matters is that no one spoiles this moment-

"Sakura! Sakura wake up!" oh crap that's a voice I never want to here. Suddenly I sit up and see Naruto staring at me.

"Damn, it was just a dream" I said out loud not realizing that the blonde haired boy was right next to me.

"What was a dream?" He asked curious but knowing what it could have been about.

"Nothing just never mind…"

Then he got that annoying smirk on his face "Oh was it about Saaasssukeee?" he asked giggling and pointing at Sasuke sitting in his "emo courner" stabbing his Naruto doll with one of his Kunai.

"Oh shut up! We better be getting back to Sensai to work on our training" I sat up and brushed the dirt off my dress. "All right whatever!" He moaned jumping up then walking out towards the door.

I fallowed behind him and out of the corner of my eye, Sasuke stood up and wiped some saliva off his lower lip.

I couldn't help to wonder..

Could he had the same dream as I did?!?

Or was _it real…_

_I guess I'll never know…_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed :) plz reviw! i really wanna know how i did and i hope you add this to your story favorites and yep that's it :)**

I


End file.
